Photosensitive elements are used as reproduction means in a variety of fields involving photographic reproduction. The present invention bases its reproduction capabilities on the differences in adhesive qualities between imagewise exposed and unexposed image areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,252 teaches a photosensitive element useful for making color proofs comprising a support bearing a layer of negative-working tonable photoimageing composition comprising at least one organic polymeric binder, a photosensitizer which forms an acid upon exposure to actinic radiation, and at least one acetal compound wherein the polymeric binder is plasticized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,909 teaches a process for preparing negative tonable images comprising exposing imagewise a photosensitive element bearing a layer of negative-working tonable image composition as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,252. The principle involved in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,252 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,909 is that the photogenerated acid decomposes the (solid) nonpolymeric acetal compound(s) and the resulting liquid products plasticize the binder so that T.sub.g is lowered and the binder becomes tacky enough to be toned. These patents differ from the present invention which achieves its tackiness as the result of a tacky polymer layer present in the composition, which is masked by the presence of a nontacky polymer that is miscible with the tacky polymer. Upon exposure to acid which is generated by exposure of the element to actinic radiation, the tackiness of the tacky polymer is "unmasked"
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,385 discloses a tonable phototackifiable system based on photodegradation of a poly(acetylene sulfone).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,172 discloses phototackifiable particles based on the irradiation of a photoacid generator with resulting depolymerization of acid-labile poly(phthalaldehyde).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,738 discloses a reproduction material which combines a first tacky component and a light sensitive component which upon exposure to actinic radiation, changes the heat-activatability and thermal properties of the first component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,190 discloses a process for lowering the viscosity of coating solutions containing a thixotropy-causing filler for the production of light-sensitive reproduction materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,162 discloses a nonsilver reproduction element for preparing negative tonable images which comprises a support bearing a layer of photosensitive composition comprising at least one thermoplastic binder and at least one thio compound.
GB Patent No. 1,429,082 discloses a method for forming an image by utilizing tackiness of a layer of deteriorative-type natural or synthetic rubber induced by exposure to actinic radiation. The tackiness was induced by image-wise exposing of the layer of the rubber.
GB 2,111,233 B discloses a method of forming a cathode-ray phosphor screen, particularly a method for causing particles to adhere to the sticky surface. A photosensitive composition is exposed to ultraviolet light through a shadow-mask and becomes sticky. Phosphor particles are stuck on a portion of the upward facing sticky surface.
EPA No. 0 303 266 discloses dry nonelectroscopic toners and process for their use comprising pigmented organic resins treated with an organofunctional substituted fluorocarbon compound and their use in toning photosensitive elements having tacky areas.
DE 3806515 Cl discloses a process for the manufacture of metal powders for use as toners of adhesive patterns on ceramic substrates.